


One day a year

by avatar_kyoshi4



Series: Kyoshi Novels Prequels!! [1]
Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: AtLA, Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Shadow of Kyoshi, F/F, Gen, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra, Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender, rise of kyoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatar_kyoshi4/pseuds/avatar_kyoshi4
Summary: hey everyone! i've made some works on little events that may have happened prior to the Kyoshi novels!  In chapter 1, it is the death date-anniversary of Rangi's father.  I thought that seeing some Rangshi + Yun would be cute since we didn't get much on their past.  Reminder that non of this is canon: I made this all up!
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Kyoshi Novels Prequels!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916119
Kudos: 15





	One day a year

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece I had ever written, so it's not the best but I hope you enjoy! If there are a few plotholes i missed, let me know because since none of this is canon I made this all my own interpretation. I love the Kyoshi novels and would kill for some canon stories about the characters' pasts! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

Kyoshi and Rangi sat across from each other, both painting with the new watercolors Master Kelsang brought Kyoshi. Rangi was so focused on her art, that she never once looked up from her paper, or said a word in the past 30 minutes. Kyoshi could tell something was bothering her, but she didn’t dare ask her firebender friend. She didn’t want any fireballs coming her way, again. Someone knocked at the door, and without any hesitation, Kyoshi yelled “come in!” Hei-Ran and Yun both entered, and Yun came and sat in the seat perpendicular to both girls. Hei-Ran stood at the door frame. “Dinner will be ready in an hour, come down soon. Kyoshi, you can take the night off, and spend time with the Avatar and my daughter. Until then, you can all relax and play quietly. I better not hear a sound.” “Yes ma’am,” Kyoshi and Yun said in unison. They both looked over at Rangi, and she was looking down, refusing to make eye contact with her mother. As Hei-Ran stepped away, Yun proposed an idea. “Let’s play hide and seek! You girls can hide first, I’ll try to find you both.” “Sure, why not!” Kyoshi exclaimed. “Ok,” Rangi managed to rumble. She looked up at Yun and said “2 minutes, come find us then” and he nodded in agreement.  
Kyoshi and Rangi both ran as they heard Yun counting. “How about your mother's bedroom?” Kyoshi whispered. "Are we allowed in there?" “Yes, go ahead,” Rangi answered. They both ran towards Hei-Ran's room and found it vacated. Kyoshi went into the closet and Rangi followed. They sat down across each other, and didn’t utter a single word. After a minute, someone entered the room. The girls tensed, thinking that they were already found. Kyoshi looked through a crack to see Hei-Ran, standing in front of the mirror. She closed the door and picked up a photo frame. Kyoshi couldn’t tell who was in the photo at the angle she was at. She heard a noise coming from Hei-Ran. Kyoshi looked back through the crack and her eyes widened with shock. "Is she crying?" Kyoshi asked herself. “I miss you so much, why’d you have to leave me” she heard Hei-Ran say through choked sobs. “You would be so proud of our daughter,” she added. Then, it suddenly hit Kyoshi. It’s the anniversary of the death of Junsik, Rangi’s father. It all made sense, Rangi’s sadness, refusal to make eye contact with her mother, barely talking all day. She turned her head to see Rangi sitting down, with her head buried in her knees, from sadness, and embarrassment. “Hei-Ran, could you come here for a moment?” Jianzhu yelled from a distance. Kyoshi watched the headmistress wipe her tears, straighten up, and leave the room. Rangi looked up at Kyoshi, for the first time today. Her eyes filled with tears. Kyoshi forgot all about their stupid game and opened the closet door. Without question, Rangi followed Kyoshi out and stood a few feet away, avoiding eye contact once again. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Kyoshi asked softly. Rangi collapsed on the ground and buried her face in her hands. Kyoshi quickly walked over to her and embraced her tightly. She could hear Rangi producing sharp breaths, which Kyoshi had come to know that’s how she cried. "I know what it’s like to lose parents. I mean, I've lost both," Kyoshi thought to herself. She didn’t say it aloud, as she didn’t want Rangi to feel even worse. Yun saw them both and was about to come inside to see what was going on. However, Kyoshi locked eyes with him and shook her head. He knew that was his cue to leave and went back to Rangi’s room to wait for the pair of girls. Kyoshi knew Rangi would be embarrassed if she realized Yun had caught her, so she kept it a secret. She was honor-bound to him, and seeing her in her current state would embarrass her even more. “I know it’s hard, but it will be okay. Take it from me, I promise,” Kyoshi soothed. Kyoshi knew that if her parents were still around, Rangi would never have shown any part of her vulnerability to Kyoshi. Granted, they never would have met in the first place, so maybe it was meant to be. Rangi looked up at her and whispered “I’m sorry Kyoshi, I didn’t mean to remind you of…” Kyoshi’s eyes now filled with tears as it was her turn to look down. “Rangi, you don’t have to apologize, and it’s not your fault. This isn’t about me anyway,” Kyoshi wiped her eyes and smiled at Rangi. “Now come on before dinner gets cold,” she told the firebender. They both got up and stopped by Rangi’s room to get Yun. He saw the hidden sadness in both of their eyes, but decided not to say a word. Even though he was only 13 years old, he knew when to speak, and when not to speak. The three of them walked to the dining hall together. Kyoshi looked over and Rangi and saw her smile, something she hadn’t seen from her all day. “Thank you Kyoshi,” Rangi whispered. “For what?" “For letting me be weak for once.” “Rangi we are 11 years old! We are allowed to cry every now and then” Kyoshi giggled, maybe a little too loudly. Rangi stifled a laugh back, which made Kyoshi smile even more. “What are you two girls talking about now?” Yun smirked. “Shut up Yun!” Rangi yelled back. They laughed all the way down the stairs. For a moment, Rangi forgot all about today. She was grateful for her friends, even though she rarely showed it.


End file.
